Profiles: Harry Potter Characters
by Experimental One-Shots
Summary: Based on my own study of the Harry Potter books, I have compiled a created list of each notable character with their personality and appearance.
1. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

" _The pattering footsteps of a tall, thin man, with untidy black hair, almond-shaped green eyes, and black-rimmed round eyeglasses resting on his nose, could be heard in the crowded streets. He was garbed in flowing black robes, which he shamelessly wore in Muggle London, not a care in the world for just how out of place he seemed."_

 **Personality:** INFP: The Messiah Complex, The Rebel

 _I:_ Introverted - Prefers time alone or with small groups than with with large groups.

 _N:_ Intuition - Prefers abtract over concrete. Comes to conclusions not always based on solid evidence but speculation and theories.

 _F:_ Feeling - Prefers making decisions based around social consequence, taking into consideration the physical and/or emotional state of others than making decisions based on objective criteria.

 _P:_ Perception - Prefers taking in information of the world and keeping options open than coming to decisions. Has a tendency to procrastinate.

Has a grandiose sense of self-importance, tends to disregard the opinions of others, believing he knows what's best for them. Is willing to sacrifice himself for others due to a subconscious belief that they are unable to save themselves.

Rules do not matter to this kind of person, their sense of self-importance and narcissism is such that rules rarely even register within their minds. Arrogant, not in a snooty and condsecending way, but in a dismissive and disregarding way.

 **Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Birth:** July 31, 1980 - Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, United Kingdom

 **Height:** 6'0 - Contrary to popular belief, based on the actor who played Harry, he is not short. In the first 4 books he is, but by the 5th book, he is described as being a head taller than Cho Chang who comes from a culture where the average woman is 5'0. So at this point, Harry was around 5'8. At the end of Deathly Hallows, he described to be the exact height as his father who was described as tall three different times in the story, and once even by Voldemort who was very tall. The average height in the United Kingdom for men is 5'9, and being 5'10 or 5'11 is not tall, just above average.

 **Figure:** Thin

 **Attractiveness:** Has boyish good-looks. This opinion is based on the author saying Harry received both of his parents good-looks, so he would probably not have an entirely masculine appearance, but feminine features as well.


	2. Hermione Granger

**Hermione Granger**

" _The wafting scent of parchment utterly overwhelmed her senses, and she could not help but rub her thighs, if only slightly. Her small fingers brushed the curly nest of brown hair which rested on her head, as brown eyes focused intently on the pages below. She was a girl of average height, less than five and half feet, with a pretty face, but not strikingly so. And while she may not have been as attractive as Parvati and Lavender... she was much more naughtier."_

 **Personality** : ISTJ: The Perfectionist, The Lawyer

 _I_ : Introverted - Prefers expending energy with activities that stimulate her mind, rarely participates in activities that involve the outside world, seeing it as a waste unless there is an immediate payoff.

 _S_ : Sensing - Prefers cold hard facts and evidence over speculation or theories. Is a pusher for what can be seen, heard, felt, smelt, tasted, etc., and cares very little for anything that does not have immediate evidence to support it. Tends to be narrow-minded, and does not see the forest for the trees.

 _T_ : Thinking - Prefers making decisions based on logic alone, with the feelings of herself or others being a secondary matter. Has shown sociopathic leanings from time to time.

 _J_ : Judging - Prefers completing objectives as an immediate priority, with little regard for waiting for new opportunities or information. Is never late, always on time, and is completely organized.

Is an individual that would do excellent within Government, Teaching, Law, or any other jobs that deal with cold hard facts and information.

Would do horrendous in the field of Science, Discovery, Engineering as her mind is extremely narrow-minded and detest expending energy on things which may not have a payoff.

Tends to glorify the governing of society unless it benefits her, giving her a hypocritical and privileged personality. Expects others to follow the bottom line without doing so herself.

 **Name:** Hermione Jean Granger

 **Birth:** September 19, 1979 - England

 **Height:** 5'3 - During the events of The Prisoner of Azkaban it was implied that she was the same height as Harry. The average height for a 13 year old male in England is 5'3, as is the average height for adult women in England. Consider that Hermione was 14 years old when she began her third year at Hogwarts, and the events at the Shrieking Shack where her height is mentioned happened nearly 9 months later, and combined with her use of the Time-Turner, she was probably 15 years old. Most women stop growing in height at the age of 14, as well.

 **Figure:** Average - Is not athletic, spends much time sitting down and reading.

 **Attractiveness:** Is above-average in appearance, pretty, but not overly so. We can infer this by two different things: Harry Potter was a very shallow young man, having only dated the more beautiful and girls in Hogwarts, Parvati, Cho, and Ginny whom he did not even spare a glance until she filled out. Aside from the Yule Ball, Harry never once noticed Hermione's looks, and while many will say that it's because she wore school robes which hid her figure, the same thing applies to all of the girls Harry noticed who wore robes as well. The author also said that Emma Watson was too pretty for her role.


	3. Ginny Weasley

**Ginny Weasley**

" _Pretty hands tucked flaming red hair behind the cutest ears, and the brown-eyed beauty arched her slender back, raised her pretty freckled-face, and pumped her fists up in victory, as she reveled in the triumphant cheers of her fans."_

 **Personality** : ESTP: The Athlete, The Salesman

 _E_ : Extroverted - Prefers to interact with the world around her than expend energy with isolated activities. Is emotionally fulfilled when in large groups of people, being the center of attention, and influencing others.

 _S_ : Sensing - Prefers indulging in the physical pleasures of the world than indulging in mentally stimulating activities. Loves the smell of the forest, the sweat from exertion, the air to breathe, and feel of tree bark on her back. Has no interest in philosophy, religion, or deep thought.

 _T_ : Thinking - Prefers making choices that further goals without much consideration over how it will affect others, be it positively or negatively.

 _P_ : Perception - Prefers to inhale information from the world around her than completing objectives or goals. Would rather indulge in her desires than fulfill duties.

The type of person who would love to travel, play sports, and engage in all pleasurable activities. Is charming and able to win the hearts of those around her with her engaging and dominant personality.

Lacks the necessary empathy to understand others on a meaningful level, and tends to hurt others through simple ignorance.

Is not perceptive of the inner workings of the world or people around her. Is more concerned with the superficial than the substance behind things.

 **Name:** Ginevra Molly Weasley

 **Birth:** August 11, 1981 - Great Britain

 **Height:** 5'1

 **Figure:** Slender

 **Attractiveness:** Beautiful - Her attractiveness caught the attention of nearly every boy in school, even girls who hated her conceded that she was good-looking.


	4. Severus Snape

**Severus Snape**

 _"It was the most haunting yet pleasant sound of perfect rhythm and symmetry. Bony fingers held the wand with as much care as a mother does a newborn, and the emaciated man, with bone-white skin, tapped the wand on the black cauldron, his flowing black robes not a hindrance at all, the long and thick sleeves not even causing a single disturbance. And the man with oily hair which reached his shoulders, and rottish teeth that resembled a shark's, whipped around to, once more in his long miserable life, grab a flask as empty as his soul."_

 **Personality** : INTJ: The Spy, The Scientist

 _I_ : Introverted - Prefers using time in isolation, away from the influence of others. Does not participate in any activities that include others unless forced to.

 _N_ : Intuition - Prefers making decisions based on personal intellectual guesses than relying on simple deduction. Is capable of coming to correct conclusions with very little evidence through the use of theoretical, hypothetical, and philosophical analyzation.

 _T_ : Thinking - Prefers making most of his choices based on cold hard logic rather than taking into account the feelings of himself or others. Is a sociopath that is incapable of empathizing with others.

 _J_ : Judging - Prefers completing goals, duties, and work as efficiently as possible, rather than procrastinating.

This person is a veritable genius, not simply a person who can memorize books or use information to come to logical conclusions. Think of information gathering through the mind and senses as a water filter. This person has the largest space to fill with the highest quality water filter, thus giving him a pool's worth of purified information. Those with low levels of intelligence have a small space to fill with a low quality filter, thus giving them a bucket's worth of dirty water.

This is the type of person that could become a master in whatever field they chose with only a little bit of materials and information.

He is a sociopath, unable to empathize with others, unconcerned with the well-being of others unless it concerns him on a personal level. Will not hesitate to make others suffer if it brings him a step towards his goals.

 **Name:** Severus Tobias Snape

 **Birth:** January 9, 1960 - Spinner's End, Cokeworth, Midlands, England, Great Britain

 **Height:** 5'9 - Sirius was described to be "rather taller" than Snape. If Sirius was an inch taller than Snape, the distinction would not have been made. If he was simply "taller" then I would have guessed 2 inches. But Sirius is decribed as "rather taller". This gives me the impression that Sirius was 4 inches taller than Snape. Now, both Draco and Bellatrix are 6'1, and Harry at the end of the series is 6'0 and he describes Sirius as tall. So my guess is that Sirius is 6'1 with Severus being 4 inches shorter.

 **Figure:** Skinny - Snape is described as someone who walks with a spidery gait, which tells me that his body is not as well-nourished as it should be, which certainly fits into the theme the author presented us.

 **Attractiveness:** Repugnant - Contrary to what many believe, Severus Snape does not look like Alan Rickman. In the books, Severus Snape is described as someone with greasy hair, yellow jagged teeth, and a sickly appearance.


End file.
